Lucky's Chance
by The Lucky Silvertongue
Summary: In this mysterious sequel to Lucky's Fate, we journey into Lucky's past. They were simple words, "you were always my greatest subject". Now as lucky struggles to find his past he unravels more then he expected. What do we find in a female lucario, giavannis home, and what even Alan forgot?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a look back

"use feint, and follow with force palm."  
Timothy quickly juked to the left and dissipeared, reappearing to the right and quickly pressing forward thrusting his palm at my chest.  
I dodge with an upward jump bicycle kicking his chin and falling on my back expecting to roll to my right, but he jumped up and charged me, sliding into my legs with a low kick. I flinched, grabbing my legs as he pelted me with quick attack. I quickly blasted the ground with aura sphere, flying upward, and hitting him in midair with a roundhouse kick to the right shoulder. he keeled over grabbing the wound and I came to his side, "how about we give it a break for now."  
He looked up at me with frustration in his eyes, "I thaught you said no aura spheres" and rubbed his shoulder.  
We went back inside and I began looking back on the latest events in my life. A couple months had passed since we rescued Alan from Giavanni and I had spent most of my time either training lucky, or talking to other Pokemon in search of answers to my past. The last words giavanni had said to me where, "you were always my greatest subject". What did it mean? I wasn't any closer to finding it out, but Timothy had been progressing with wy, and Alexis combined teachings. Unlike most lucario he was able to use any type move. It baffled us all, but one day we all just noticed him using quick attack, but before attacking, he jumped and did a vertical turn in midair. A perfect arial ace, how was this possible? Ever since then he has been learning more and more randome moves. Another thing about him, he never forgot a move. Normally a Pokemon can only remember four moves. Me for instance know forcepalm, aura sphere, extreme speed, and close combat. he on the other hand has quick attack, force palm, arial ace, ember, bubble, and double edge. As for the rest of the family, they were all safe. Me and Alan still sat together at the willow tree most days talking of life, Bessa and Alex have raised a fine young Kate, who Timothy has takin a liking for, but she hasn't noticed, and i slept happily with Alice in my arms, hoping each night never ends. I occasionally surprise her with flowers, or a present, but tonight we had a date. We are supposed to go to her mothers grave today and camp like we did when I courted her. I decided to shower before leaving and did my laundry. I left the house and met her by the pond, it was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a tainted reflection

"any news on giavanni ?" alice pondered.  
" none yet, but let's not worry about that for now, let's only think about each other."

We walked for an hour, admiring the scenery up the hill. She occasionally stopped to paint it her sketchbook for a minute or two, then continued on.  
"you don't have to stop for me, you can walk ahead."  
"I like watching you. I think you look your best when concentrating."  
She suddenly blushed, then we carried on. We finally arrived at the grave site and I waited while she kneeled down and prayed. She finished a few moments later and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I came closer to her and brushed them away and saw her look deep in my eyes. I made a tent like last time, and we shared the night together, in each others arms.

I opened my eyes and saw her in my arms, nuzzling my chest. I kissed her forehead hand walked outside, looking for breakfast. I decided to try for a magikarp, but when I got there I saw a shape in the bushes. Suddenly another shape walked over to a pile of berries. When it stepped near them a net sprang from the ground and trapped it in a tree. I looked closer and noticed it as a bunnery. I began edging closer, but saw the figure leap from the bushes and snatch its prey from the tree. "I'm sorry friend, your death is not in vain" and killed it quick, putting it out of misery. The figure walked away, but before leaving my site, it looked up and closed its eyes. It turned directly toward me, and I got a clear look at its face. I nearly fainted just from my surprise, it was a female lucario. She had a black top with long sleeves and a single strap backpack over her shoulder. But the funny thing was, she was yellow. She had the same black pattern I had, but instead of blue, her fur was goldfish yellow. She looked at me and quickly ran up the trunk of the tree I was in. She was fast. To fast. I tried to jump,but she grabbed my leg and made me fal. "WHO ARE YOU" she screamed.  
I was still dizzy from the fall, but managed to sputter out, "the person you don't want to make an enemy."  
She lifted me up and stared into my eyes, I nearly flinched away from her intimidation, but pressed forward and asked, "why are you yellow"  
"what does it matter? Why are you spying on me?"  
"I wasn't spying, I was going for food and spotted you."  
She looked at me, but finally let me go, "don't spy anymore, it's not nice to peek at lady's when they don't know"  
I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me, but with the second I glanced away, she disappeared. I jumped down from the tree and began to run toward the lake, but tripped over my own feet. "ouch" why did that happen? I tried again, but I seemed much slower than usual. It finally hit me, I checked my pocket, and the light clay pikachu had given me was gone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alex

I searched the area with aura, but she was nowhere to be found. I decided I'd find her and the light clay later, so I went to the lake. I began fishing, but didn't have any luck, so I tried for some eggs in the trees. I searched several trees, but only found 3 eggs. I sadly began back to the tent when I saw Alice wandering thru the forest. She didn't have her sketchbook, and seemed to be looking for something. I walked over to her and asked, "need some help sweetheart?"  
She bit her lip and looked nervously, but said, "yeah, have you seen any food? Ive searched everywhere, but can't find a thing"  
"don't worry, I found some eggs in the trees. Here, you have them."  
I handed them to her and she looked up gratefully, before thanking me and saying she was gunna head back to the tent. I decided to go and see if I could find some more food for myself and returned to the pond.  
I was able to catch a magikarp and found some berrys, so I went back to the tent. Alice was inside with a book and looked joyfull, saying "oh good, I'm starving"  
I wasn't sure why, since I'd already given her the eggs, but decided not to think much of it. We ate in silence, then decided to head back home.

When we got back Bessa was looking distraught, "hy, have a good time last night?"  
"yeah, say, do you know where Alex is? I was hoping to get in a quick spar, before a shower."  
"I think he's out back"  
I kissed Alice goodby and went to the courtyard. I saw Alex fighting several metapods and kacoonas, unroll they eventually evolved and flew away thanking him.  
"hey man, you up for a match?"  
"sure, just one thing, mind helpin me put with something?"  
"sure, what is it?"  
He looked around, worry and annoyance in his eyes, "you got any tips on beatin alen? I've fought him like 20 times and STILL haven't beaten him."  
"hmm, have you tried taking the spoon away from him?"  
"SHIT you try! He's got a iron grip on that thing. I cant get a move in edgewise."

We moved to ether side of the arena and I heard Jill shout, 3 2 1 GO!  
I jumped up and aimed a kick at his legs, but he easily dodged, leaving me with recoil. I swung my arm back, slamming his chest, but he didn't even budge. He grabbed my arm and swung me to the ground. I laid there in pain and looked up just in time to see him coming down on me with fire punch. I rolled right, but he turned into a top of fire, ice, and thunder punches, spinning on his fourth hand, but this time, he was aiming. He launched at me, but when I went left, he turned, hitting me with icepunch, freezing my shoulder. I looked closer and noticed him using bullet punch on the ground as a propeller. He stopped and easily focused on me. "learn a new move?"  
"yeah, bullet punch."  
He ran toward me, catching me off guard, but when I dodged I tripped over a rock, falling on my back. He placed his fist on my chest and I was left no other choice, "YIELD. I YIELD"  
He moved away smiling, "what wrong? Can't handle my new aim or speed? I boosted a few levels battling your son. He's really something, he seems to be getting stronger every day."  
"say Alex, have you noticed any new Pokemon in the forest?"  
"no, why?"  
"well, I saw another lucario today, a female, but the wield thing is, she was yellow."  
"yellow huh? Probably shiny."  
"shiny?"  
"every Pokemon has two to three forms, male, female and shiny. Shiny Pokemon are normally the same, but have different skin, colors, or occasionally, abilitys."  
"hmm, well if you see her, I need her. She stoll my light clay."  
"WHAT?"  
"yeah, she kinda surprised me, I thought I was the fastest, she nearly doubled my dexterity, and seemed to have the ability, intimidate."  
"interesting, I'll ask around. You should probably ask Jill, shes always spying on everyone. Finds it funny."  
"ok, thanks"

I went back inside, to take a shower before bed, but Bessa ran in screaming for Alice. "SHIT, STOP MOVING"  
I ran over and saw Jill in her arms with a broken leg. "but Bessa, I didn't even do anything!"  
"didn't I tell you people didn't like spying?"  
Bessa began sing and put Jill to sleep and began mixing some herbs, and began rubbing them on the leg. She put it in a strange cast and put her in bed.  
"what happened?"  
"some Pokemon caught her spying and broke her leg. Id be more mad if I hadn't constantly told her not to."  
"did she say anything about the Pokemon?"  
"well yes, but it can't be right, she said, 'why? Why did Alex hurt me?'. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: catching answers

I ran in search of Alex, knowing he was with me, looking for answers. I found him in his room prepaid ing for bed and screamed asked, out of breath, "where were you?"  
"I,went for a walk in the yard, why?"  
"Jill was hurt, she was caught spying and a Pokemon broke her leg."  
"WHAT? WHERE IS IT? I'LL BREAK IT'S NECK?"  
"well that's what I'm stuck on. You see, she said it was you"  
He stopped, and looked began to think, what could have happened? I didn't hurt her. Did a Pokemon use psychic on me? No, I'd have a gap in my memory. Could it have been a ditto"  
"I doubt it, Jill would know if it wasn't you."  
He laid down and began to think, I left him to his thoughts and went to check the kids. Timothy was trying to muster the courage to give kate some flowers, while she seemed oblivious to his existence. I decided to take a break from my search and went to him, saying, "I think she likes lillys"  
He turned surprised and began to blush, "what do you mean?"  
"Kate, your picking flowers for her right?" he became bright red, "I've seen her in the garden, she always likes lillys the most."  
"thanks" he mumbled and began searching for more, trying not to let me notice his face. I walked away wondering, "were me and Alice like that, when I came across the last person I expected to meet. The other lucario, leaning on a nearby tree. I began to walk toward her, but Alan jumped down, pinning her to the tree with his spoon, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
She had fear in her eyes and looked as innocent as possible.  
"don't try, I've seen you watching this house, although you've been pretty slippery. I don't know how you got away from me by the training ground, but now you'll talk." he had a strong look in his face, unwavering, and she knew it. She finally noticed me and looked pleadingly. I began to walk over, and said, "looks like you found my theif"  
Alan looked over and asked, "who is she?"  
"I don't know, but she's fast, faster than me. Don't loosen your grip for now, sheel escape easily. Also", I reached into her backpack, not pulling out anything of hers, as a sign of respect, I grabbed my light clay, "she's a theif."  
He looked at her with judgement in his eyes, and began to concentrate, "funny."  
"what?"  
"her memory seems to start only a little before yours."  
Suddenly she slipped her foot under Alan's leg and tried twisting the spoon out of his hand and running, but fell, not being able to pull it from his hand.  
"your right", he said grabbing her arm, "she is slippery"  
"I got her" I said grabbing her other arm, "ive got some questions I want to ask her."  
"shouldn't I just read her mind?"  
"no, I find you can learn more from a person by asking instead of pushing"  
"very well, I suppose I'll we you tomorrow."  
"good night, thanks for the help"  
At this he turned and left.  
"I do believe you owe me some answers," and I walked her toward the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the thief

We walked until. We reached the willow tree. "I want to let your arm go, but you'd probably run. I've found the best way to connect with someone is thru trust. I'm going to let you go, but before I do", I grabbed her backpack, "I'll need a reason for you to listen." I handed the backpack to a buterfree that Alex hat trained earlier, "do you mind holding this for a bit, I need to talk to her, but I don't want her leaving." it nodded and flew upward, in our site, but out of reach. I let her arm go and she quickly jumped back, scanning her surroundings. Finally she settled down and I laid back on the willow tree, closing my eyes.  
"I could kill you right now, your not even looking" she snarled  
"but then you wouldn't get back your backpack, wich I'm now sure you need since you didn't run. Besides, I've been rather nice to you, I let you go, i didn't attack you, I didn't even look thru your supplies when getting my light clay wich you stoll from me. Now, what are we going to do?"  
"you tell me"  
I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me, then o her backpack.  
"I suppose I'll start, my name is lucky, and from what my friend said, you understand what I mean by saying I have a partial memory. I live with my adopted family in the cabin you were spying on. A while back we all worked together to stop a corrupt man known as giavanni", at this I noticed her flinch, but decided to let her think I hadn't, "we beat him, but let him go in return for healing one of our own. On the subject of me personally, I am married to a guardivoir and have a son. Any questions?"  
She seemed to want to say something, but decided to stay quiet.  
"why don't you tell me about yourself? What's your names?"  
She struggled for a second before saying, "Tiffany"  
"Sounds nice, where do you live?"  
She began moaning and finally said, "in the forest"  
"why did you steel my light clay?"  
At this she began screaming, grabbing her ears, "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
I flinched, but decided she was hurt, or it was painfully for her to talk. I motioned for the buterfree to come down and thanked it, grabbing the pack. I placed it at her side and she quickly grabbed it, holding it to herself.  
"I'm sorry if I caused you any harm, I meant none, is there something I can do to help?"  
"LEAVE" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
I left her, strangly hoping she'd call me beck, and went home


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: something missing

WARNING LEMON if you don't like it, don't read it. Absolutely NOONE spam me for using a lemon, just deal with it. -_-

I went to bed feeling strange, stronger, but more tired, I undressed and fell into bed, Alice came in a few minutes later and began undressing for bed, I began looking at the slim of her body, admiring her. She turned to me and began to blush, crawling into bed. I put my arm around her, and began moving my paw up her body until I reached her chest. I, cupped her breast and began moving my body back and forth, until my member exposed itself. She turned and faced me, and began stroking it, until it became hard and I purred with intensity. I slipped my other hand down, and began to softly graze her bare skin. I slowly slit my fingers in and began stroking her insides. We did this until we were both hard and i came closer to her, feeling her bare skin against mine, soft, now natural to me, yet always making me feel bliss, just touching her. I slowly slid my member into her and she moaned, beginning to move up and down. She climbed on top of me, bouncing, until she began to feel herself on the verge, but unable to reach a full orgasm. I motioned for her to come down and laid her on the bed with her legs hanging off. I pulled myself out and kissed her before I pressed inward, using my full power, exploring the inside of her body, in and out, in and out, until my knot exposed itself and I pressed that forward. she screamed, but then fell silent as I went faster. I slowly began to feel myself cum. She was close, I pushed as far in as I could go and began moving up and down, rubbing the cliterise, and making her feel extacy and gush. Our fluids mixing onto the bed, I begin to pull out, feeling a rush and noticed I was still stiff. She looked at me nervously, but I said, "don't worry, if your done, we should, go to bed" she smiled and kissed me gently before falling into my arms and falling asleep. I was up a little longer wondering what happened. I was happy, I,was with the one I loved, but I didn't reach what had always been there. I wasn't done, something was missing. I fell asleep with my face in her hair and couldn't dream, because I couldn't be happier while she was in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: memory

I woke up and moved her out of my arms, so I could get up. The rest of the family was still asleep, so I decided to head outside and saw Alan. He was by the willow tree sleeping, so I went to join him. I jaid down and began thinking, "good morning" he shifted, but answered to my mind, "I've been searching for that girl we met the other day, but can't find her. What did you learn from her?"  
"her name is Tiffany and she lives in the forest."  
"hmm interesting, have you seen her since?"  
"no, maybe I should try searching for her on foot and thru aura."  
"I'll be here, I think I'm gunna get some sleep"  
"ok"

I walked into the forest and began searching thru auras, but couldn't find her. I began walking around and decided to try closer to the mountaintop. I reached it in minutes with extreme speed and came to a open field, I closed my eyes and began focusing, searching the environment. I didn't see her anywhere, but I did see a body at the gravesite, I quickly ran to it and saw Alex, "hey, what's going on? I thought you we're at home"  
He looked at me, but quickly answered, "nah, thought I'd come up here."  
I walked up in silence and respect for the deceased buried under our feet, but when I got closer I noticed a small backpack across his shoulder. "found our little friend huh?"  
He looked at me curiously, then followed my eyes and cursed to himself, "yeah, she was rather slippery, but I cut her off at the lake."  
"where is she now?"  
"dunno, after I grabbed the pack she ran away."  
I began to think about it and when I had grabbed it she didn't seem to ever want to part with it, "say Alex, how's your daughter Jill?"  
"she's fine, but I think she ne-"  
I cut him off with a forcepalm to his chest, "who are you?"  
"what do you mean? I'm your friend, Alex"  
"Alex's daughters name is kate"  
A smile crept onto his face, and he charged me with a thunderpunch , but I easily dodged it. He lacked his skill, he was clumsy. I quickly used a sliding kick to his chest and he flinched, unable to dodge. I jumped up grabbing his shoulder, but he shrunk under me, making me fall. When I looked back up Tiffanys shoulder was in my hand, "what's the matter? Don't like seeing me?"  
She grabbed my arm, flipping me over her. I turned around, and began going head to head with her with close combat. Finally I was able to slip a punch under her guard and hit her stomach. I grabbed her backpack and pulled it away from her, "follow me."  
She looked up defeated, and began to follow. We came to the willow tree and I said, "hey Alan" he turned around and looked at me surprised. "found her, she knows transform"  
"that explains a lot"  
At this she began to smile, "I don't use transform, I think you know that already. If I did you would have seen thru it."  
"then what did you do?"  
She looked at us both, but finally said, "we're all subjects of giavanni, I believe you know the most of him, but not of his true motives mewtwo." he looked at her and I saw pain and disgust in his eyes, but she continued on, "he plans to make pokemon with unique abilitys. There were four of us, bur Sarah died. We all had special talents, but you lucky, you were his favorite. You served as his right hand man, you would do anything for him, but one day we came across each other in a hall and after talking, went to your room. We began sharing the nights together, until one day you decided our life wasn't right, you wanted to be free, so you made a deal with giavanni, the four of us could go, but we had to loose our memories. Sarah died in the process, and Alan escaped, but had the memory of us whipped. Afterward I went back and learned about my ability. I could steal anything, moves, items, identities, even my memory. I began remembering my life and went in search for you two."  
We were all quiet for a second, until I said, "you said we all had abilities, what are ours?"  
"mewtwo has the strongest psychic powers tenfold anyone else's, and you can make people say anything. The other day I tried my hardest not to answer you after hearing you were married, I just wanted to run away, but when you asked something, I felt it would kill me not to answer you."  
We sat there in silence, until I said, "if you don't mind me asking, what's in your pack?" I didn't notice at first, but she seemed to be in pain, so I said, "you don't have to answer me if you don't want to."  
"no, it's fine, I carry three things with me everywhere I go, a flute, a picture of the four of us, and..." she paused for a moment, tears streaming down her face "my wedding ring you gave me the day we left"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I gave her her pack, but she didn't leave. She sat there crying so I did all I could think to. I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her. He flinched at first, but came closer and began leaning into me. Finally she looked up and said, "come with me" i looked at her baffled, but she grabbed my hand and led me into the forest. We came to a large tree and we quickly climbed up it coming to a small house, made of bed sheets and tree branches. "you live here?"  
"yes, come over here"  
We walked over the sheets to a small opening in the tree. She pulled out a pile of leaves and found a small box.  
"we were happily married, we loved each other, but you don't even remember." she handed me the box, "this was us"  
Inside was a single picture, four Pokemon beside giavanni, Alan on the left with a chain on his leg, a milotic In the back, and on the right at the right was me and Tiffany, my arm around her. I stayed there staring at it, tears beginning to well in my eyes. Finally I looked up at her and couldn't think of what to, say. Suddenly everything began founding into my mind. I remembered giavanni finding me weak and starved outside his cave, taking me in, and raising me for strength. I trained against alan, destroyed what I was told to, clawing my way up to the top. I was giavannis right hand man, but one day I walked thru the halls and came across another lucario.

**the next few chapters will be Lucky's flashback, and how he met tiffany.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: number two part 1

I was running down the hall, but a female lucario bumped into me.  
She began screaming out, "hey watch where your goin, I otta bea..." she stopped as soon as she looked up at me. "I'm sorry mr. 2 I really didn't mean to, I'll watch carefully next time. I'll begin... I'll umm..." she began to stutter  
"don't worry, who are you?"  
"oh" she perked up, "I'm number 217, giavanni saw my performance and decided to have one of his associates work with me personally."  
I looked at her surprised, "what room are you in?"  
"15B sir, why?"  
"because it seems I'm going to be the one training you. I was just on my way to go to your room."  
"oh my, I'm really honored, thank you so much, what do you want me to do?"  
"I was thinking we'd start in the training ground, I'd like to see what you know already"

We came to a large indoor arena and moved to ether side of the field. As soon as we positioned ourselves the computer counted down to one and began. She looked surprised and I used that to my advantage, I charged her and used a low kick, but she jumped above me, lightly punching my back. I turned to begin close combat, but she was running away. "what's the matter? Real match to much for you?"  
She turned and said, "I'm not much of a fighter, but" and she lifted her hand, showing my room key, "I am a thief" at this she ran for the wall and began extreme speed, running upward. I jumped up, missing her, but shot an aura sphere just hard enough to knock her down. I ran over as she fell and readied a forcepalm for her landing. She hit the blunt of the attack, but when she fell she took more damage than she should have. She fell to the ground and went unconscious. I picked up her body and mumbled, "what did giavanni stick me with?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: number two part 2

She woke up looking around, learning, memorizing her surroundings. She looked at me and asked, "where are we?"  
"in my room. You fainted after a single forcepalm, honestly I don't see what giavanni sees in you."  
She almost screamed, "I already said I wasn't much of a fighter, but anyways, I was able to steal your key, that should count for something."  
"oh it does, what interests me more is the fact you were able to dodge my kick so easily. I win my matches with speed, but you clearly out do me with that, although we need to build your stamina and strength."  
She was silent for a second, but spoke up, "why are we in your room?"  
"well, if in going to train you, you should at least know me and who I am. I don't like a mysterious master, although I have one now, I try to open up to my students and train their souls, along with their bodies." I paused, letting this sink in, "I've also learned that the best relationship comes with truth. I was attacked in viredian forest long ago, and had nowhere to turn. Several slaking had crippled my body over a territorial dispute, but giavanni found me and raised me thru blood, sweat, and tears. I grew to think of him as a father, and earned my way to the position I'm in today, tooth and claw. Ever since then I've been teaching who he thinks will be the strongest. And here I am with you. Why don't you tell me about yourself now?"  
She was still processing what I had told her, but eventually began, "my parents died when I was young leaving me to do what I could. I taught myself to steal for my food and learned to survive. One day, I was caught stealing from a nidoqueen and her mate beat me. I woke the next day in this building, hearing of giavannis decision to train me. I've lived here for several years now, but a few days ago I got word I was to be trained to work for giavanni personally."  
We sat there in silence, until I said, "come with me, we're going to begin training your stamina."

We were in the training ground, and I walked her to a waterfall. "you'll stay here for 3 hours, learn to fight it."  
"you honestly mean for me to go under that?"  
I forcepalmed a tree, breaking it from its roots, the picking it up and laying it across the pond. "you stand on this and don't break your balance for three hours, or else you start over."  
She walked to it and stepped on the tree, immediately pulverized by the water and fell. "Come inside when your done."

I came back later that night and saw her still struggling to stay balanced, "how long we at?" I shouted.  
She posed her concentration and fell, "DAMNET I WAS DOING GOOD THERE"  
"your shoulders are to far apart, break the blow."  
"I KNOW WHAT IM DOING"

I came back the next day and saw her there, "your shoulders are still to far apart"  
She looked at me and fell, "DAMNET, can't you just leave me alone?  
"sure, but you should know, your legs are to straight, bend them."  
I stayed there for the rest of the day, watching her struggle, I walked onto the tree and easily walked across it without even flinching as it hit my back. She looked up and began to slip, but I grabbed her hand, suddenly a warm feeling spread thru my body and I felt a wave of happiness rush over me. What was that? Oh well, I pulled her back up. I placed her on her feet and grabbed her shoulders, moving them closer together, and she tensed, feeling the rush of the water. I grabbed her leg and pushed her knee forward, making them halfway buckle. "THERE, TRY NOW" I shouted over the roar of the water. I let her go, suddenly feeling cold, but decided it was nothing. She seemed to be struggling, but steadied herself and pushed the water. I walked back to the side and watched her. She stood there unwavering, and looked up at me with a smile.

3 hours had passed, and I walked over to her. She looked at me and I placed my arm paw on her shoulder, softly saying, "you did good, your done." at this she smiled and began to walk with me, but fell. I grabbed her and saw she was unconscious. I picked her up and carried her in my arms, walking toward my room. I laid her at the side of the bed and looked down at her. I noticed something I hadn't before. I looked at her, noticing how beautiful she truly was. Her furr smooth, her eyes, like crystal. I finally walked away and grabbed a towel to dry her off. Once she was dry I laid her down on one side of the bed and I on the other, pulling the covers above us, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: number two part 3

I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't alone in bed, 217 was there, she was curled up in a ball, sleeping on the other side. I got up and made some coffee before waking her up, "good morning. You'll want to get something to eat, were gunna practice your attack today."  
she looked up and around the room nervously, "were back here?"  
"yeah, you passed out, and you were wet, so I brought you back."  
"thank you" she got up and made a cup of coffee, then asked, "so where are we going?"  
"I have a friend, Sarah, shes skilled with most close combat, and can help train you. She's also number four."  
"Sarah? I thought we weren't allowed names."  
"we aren't, but she won't stop. She says that our names make us unique."

We came to the waterfall and a huge milotic sprang from the water, "and I sapposed I'll be teaching you then?" she asked 217  
"yes, I'm 217, it's nice to fi-"  
"no no no, I wont have any of that, I want your name."  
"oh, we'll, isn't that against the rules?"  
"anyone says anythin' 'bout it, I'll take tha blame"  
"oh, we'll, my parents called me Tiffany"  
"Tiffany it is, oh and he probably hasn't told ya, this is lucky"  
"lucky?"  
"dunno why, he likes it though"  
I quickly changed the subject, "so I figure she needs to learn close combat, force palm, and increase her attack four-fold. Think we can do it by tomorrow?"  
"well sure, let's see whatcha got. Hit me."  
"im sorry?"  
"don't worry, I got a great defense, just give it your best shot."Tiffany quickly gave a quick uppercut, then jumped up landing a high jump kick on sarah's side. "very good, try putting more force in your right foot when you jump."

They worked for several hours when Sarah called over, "ok, think she's got the hang of close combat."  
"let's see, Tiffany, come here. Now I'm going to begin using close combat, try countering my blows, not dodging."  
I began shooting palm thrusts and kicks at her, but she seemed to be blocking them, until I used a straight jab. She tried to counter head on with her own, but my hand crushed hers, forcing her to the ground.  
"I think I know your problem. Your a lucario, and aura is your friend, use it."  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean"  
"well think of it like this, you gather aura into one spot, the make a spark between it and your hand to create a aura sphere, each blow you make, create a small aura sphere and make a big spark. Your blow will carry more damage." we tried again and she easily blocked my attacks, then used her speed to begin taking the offensive. I tried to keep up, but she soon knocked my leg out from under me and pinned me to the ground. I felt a strange feeling, she looked down at me with stars in her eyes and when I looked back, I couldn't think, she was so beautiful, I began to sweat and felt my heart beat faster. We stood up and decided she should work on forcepalm for a while. I went back to the room and washed my face, "what's wrong with me? What do I keep feeling evrey time we touch?"  
I went back and saw her relaxing on a stump, she seemed exausted. "I think that's enough for today, thanks a lot for the help Sarah."  
"no problem, call if you need something else" at this she dove back into the water.  
I walked over to Tiffany, "are you ok?"  
"she looked at me befuddled, but answered, "yeah, why?"  
I felt myself blush, but didn't know why, I suddenly felt myself talk, without thinking "umm, your welcome to stay in my room, as long as you like" what was I saying? Why did I even say this at all?  
"thanks, think I'll take you up on that" I noticed she began to blush. She stood up, but began to fall. I ran over and caught her, "sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought.  
I put her arm over my shoulders and we began to walk toward my room.

When we got there I laid her on the bed and she spoke up, "thanks for helping me."  
"it's no problem"  
"no, not just that, with everything. You've been so kind and patient. I don't know what to say"  
I didn't know what I was doing, or what I was going to do, but my body inched closer to her, sitting on the bed. I came to where I touched her and she looked up, into my eyes. I wanted to run, I wanted to scream, I wanted to just do anything, but my body acted on its own. My head moved forward and my lips me hers. They were soft and I felt happiness rush thru my body as we held each other, suspended in time, the world, was us. We laid on the bed and she fell into my arms, breathing slowly until I saw she had fallen asleep. I put my head on her shoulder and felt myself fall into a dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: number two part 4

We woke up the next morning feeling better. I looked at her and felt the warm sense I had felt the other times we'd touched ten-fold. Life just seemed perfect. We, carried on the next few weeks training, and sharing our bed. I began feeling as if I should protect her, that the only way I could be happy, would be for her to be happy. We began spending days walking in the parks together, sharing kisses behind the waterfall.

One day I was called to giavannis office, I walked in and called out, "master? What am I needed for?"  
A dark figure appeared from behind a pillar, speaking quietly, but his voice seemed to boom thru the entire room, "it has come to my attention that you have become emotionally attached to on 217. As you know I do not allow relationships it this building. I would order you to stop, but I doubt you would. So instead I am ordering you to kill her to prove your loyalty. Are there any questions?"  
Tears were streaming from my face, but I knew what it would mean to oppose him. "no master" I began to leave, but an idea struck my mind, "master, once someone enters the top 10 you grant them one deal. I'd like to use it"  
"you want her saved?"  
I began thinking and this life would not bring her happiness. I had to do something, I had to put a stop to everything. "no, I'd like the numbers 217 5, 3, and 2 removed from their positions and sent to the outside world."  
He looked at me surprised, but still calm. "very well, but in exchange I will need two things. First you must all have your memories whipped, second you yourself must take the life of one of my targets. I believe if these two things are done we will have a deal."  
I looked at him with anger, I hadn't counted on having my memory erased, but I did see why it would be needed. "very well, we have a deal"  
I exited the room and walked to my room, Tiffany was stile training outside, and I found a file on my bed. The target I am meant to take out, it didn't seem like anything special, just a female guardivoir.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: number two part 3

It didn't give a name, but it said she lived in viredian forest with her daughter. She ran a small clinic and seemed happy with her life. It seemed a shame to put an end to it, but it's not like I hadn't before, it's what I was raised to do. I packed my bag and left for the mission.

I returned home with success, I had killed her in her sleep, feeling better knowing she was already dying, and came to my room. I found Tiffany there asleep in the bed and woke her, saying "can you wake up? We need to talk."  
She rubbed her eyes and said "sure, what is it honey?"  
"well, I found a way out. Me, you, Sarah, and mewtwo are all going to be set free"  
"really? Are you sure?"  
"yes, I made a deal with giavanni, we all get to leave, but we must have our memories whipped"  
Her joy then turned to sorrow and she began screaming, "then we won't! We can't forget about eachother!"  
"don't worry, I will always love you, and to show it", I kneeled down on one knee, , taking her hand in mine and pulling out a ring, "I'd like you to marry me"  
"oh lucky, oh lucky, yes"

We sat there in solitude until we were called to giavannis office. When we got there we saw mewtwo, Sarah, and giavanni. Mewtwo had a chain on his leg and Sarah seemed sad, she spoke up and said, "thank you lucky, thank you so so much"  
We went over by them, my arm around Tiffany, then I saw the camera. We sat down and looked at it. After it took the picture a alakazam walked over to us and began focusing on our minds. I felt a sharp pain and fell asleep. When I woke up I found myself in the viredian forest.

**Sarah's last memory**

I walked into giavannis room, "giavanni! Where are you?"  
He walked out, "I hope you have good reason for this disgrace."  
"I wish to make a deal, we both know you aim to recapture us all after whipping our memories, I demand number 2 and number 217 are never recaptured by you."  
He thaught for a second, but then said, "do you love 2?"  
I blushed but said, "that's beside the point. 217 makes him happy and I want his happiness."  
"very well, I'm return, I ask your life."  
I thought of my life. I've lived a good long one, and if it means lucky happieness, then I was ready, "we have a deal" I turned and left the room in tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: waking up

**from this point the story returns to lucky being in Tiffany's treehouse.**

I opened my eyes, I was not still standing in in drone of her, I was in a bed, she was at my side. I smiled with with my new memories, I pulled my arm around her and brought her closer. Suddenly I remembered the rest, slice, I flinched away scared, crawling into the corner, she looked up and said, "don't worry, I know you have a new life, I don't expect anything." tears began to swell in her eyes, and I didnt know what to do. I loved her,but alice. I was confused so I did all I could think to. I ran out. I ran away.

I don't know how, but I ended up at home. I ran inside and saw everyone in the living room, Alice on the couch, her head in Bessas lap. "lucky" Alex spoke first, "it's Alice, she's sick." I ran to her side and put my hand on her cheek, "what's wrong? What happened?"  
She opened her eyes and smiled, "Hi lucky, where were you?"  
"with an old friend. What wrong?"  
"I'm sick, Bessa says its the same my mother had."  
I looked at her, unable to imagine what was happening, but knew I had to do something. I left the house and began running up the mountain. I remembered where giavanni was and I wanted to make a deal.

I came to a cave that I knew lead to the main building. Instead of entering I went to a small tree near the side of the entrance and pulled it, revealing a code lock. I put in the code and entered, running on the walls, trying not to be noticed. I traveled thru the halls and corridors until I came to a room in the back with a brown entrance. I stepped inside, into the darkness and saw him, giavanni. He was standing in the window, looking outward. "you do understand what you've done?"  
"yes, I've come to make a deal."  
"and your memory has returned it seems?"  
"yes, now what must I give to save Alice?"  
"well, I can't have you work for me due to Sarah's deal, but I can make you suffer for what you've done. I'll give you a choice, you can heal Alice, or save Tiffany. Wich is it? Either way one must die."  
"I need to think" at this I ran out the door and escaped. Tears streaming as I ran. I didn't know what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: silence is the loudest scream

I ran to my home. Blinded from my tears I used aura to guide my way, I saw the house, but something was wrong. There were four auras coming from it, but none were Alice's. I smashed the door and ran in. I saw nothing but darkness as Alice's head lay limp in Alex's arms. He carried her to me and i took her. She lay there, dead, in my arms. Cold, but warm, not from her body, but her soul. Still creating hearth for all around it. I carried her silently to her mothers grave and dug beside it. My hands throbbed, blood dripping from my fingers. I kissed her gently and placed her in the grave. I then began filling it with dirt, until it was full. I went to where we had first made camp when I courted her and found a large stone. I pounded it without forcepalm, out of my own power, into a gravestone. My wrists were broken, but I could think of nothing but her. Pain did not exist. Joy did not exist. Love did not exist. Life did not exist. Nothing existed, but my love for her. I began using my claw to engrave the words, "ALICE a life, a love, a hearth to all she knew. Your death will not be mourned, but instead deliberated. You were happy, you did what you loved. You created a family. When thought of you will be remembered as open arms. You never turned one away, and always tried to help. R.I.P"


End file.
